


Draw You Out (Like Poison From A Wound)

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek [7]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anchors, Angst, Demon!Stiles, Demonic Possession, Drama, Exorcism, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, alpha!Derek, good!Alpha Pack, werewolf!papa Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever it was whispered soothingly in Stiles' ear, making the heartbroken teen slowly, ever so slowly, crumble within the hold of darkness. <br/><em>'Just accept me. Say you accept me and everything you hate, everything you fear, everything will disappear.'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possessed

_We exorcise you,_   
_every impure spirit_   
_every satanic power,_   
_every incursion of the infernal adversary,_   
_every legion,_   
_every congregation and diabolical sect._

_Thus cursed Demon and every diabolical legion_   
_we adjure you._

_Cease to deceive human creatures_   
_and give to them the poison of eternal Perdition._

_Go away, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit;_   
_the enemy of humanity's salvation._   
_Be humble under the powerful hand of God._   
_Tremble and flee!_

**cut**

He never thought it would end like this.

Stiles never thought that after years of friendship Scott would literally _forget_ about him.

Scott never thought to ask about the bruises on Stiles' face, or the limp, or the way he was trying not to lean too hard to his left because his ribs hurt like _fuck_.

Stiles thought that after being friends practically since birth Scott would at least notice as much.

So much for werewolf senses.

Stiles figured why no one else besides his dad had noticed, and surprisingly it didn't bother him as much as it should.

Lydia and he were hardly friends.

Isaac? It seemed to Stiles that the younger werewolf was more and more obsessed with Scott.

Erica and Boyd? _She_ might have noticed were she still in town. They were heavens know where.

And Derek?

Ah, Derek.

Stiles' secret suffering.

Right about now Stiles would give just about _anything_ for Derek to notice him.

But Derek didn't notice Stiles when he had saved the Alpha's life for the thousandth time.

Derek didn't notice Stiles when he started feeling something for the Alpha.

Derek didn't notice Stiles when he started seeing him as his own Anchor.

Stiles may have fought beside Scott, but there was something he found difficult to admit to himself, let alone anyone else.

Stiles _wanted_ Derek.

He wanted to _be_ with Derek.

He wanted to be _his_ Beta.

He wanted to be part of _his_ Pack.

It hurt.

It hurt something awful.

It hurt knowing that Derek had turned Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd without even _thinking_ of asking _Stiles_ if he wanted the Bite.

Yes, Stiles refused Peter.

Stiles knew that Peter understood why he refused his Bite. He didn't want to be like Peter.

But Derek?

Heavens, Stiles would _beg_ for the Bite, just to have Derek's attention if for nothing else than for Derek to train him.

Stiles was well aware that he couldn't expect anything.

 _I know I shouldn't hope_ , he thought bitterly as he rolled to his side. He hugged the pillow close to his chest and buried his face in it. _Everyone leaves me sooner or later,_ he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and choked on a breath.

His mom was gone.

His dad was hardly ever home.

Lydia never even noticed him.

Scott?

He's long gone after Allison.

So why should Derek be any different?

Why would Derek want anything to do with Stiles?

And that was the answer to all of Stiles' questions.

Why would anyone in their right mind want anything to do with Stiles-Major-Screw-Up-Stilinski?

He'd only be a nuisance.

 _Like I'm not enough of a nuisance already_ , he hugged the pillow tighter _. I'm just a little kid, with major ADHD. More trouble than I'm worth,_ _really_ , he let go of a heavy breath. _Why would anyone want anything to do with me?_

Stiles shivered when a cold breeze caressed his body. He thought about closing the window, but for once in his life he couldn't find the strength to move. He raised his head slowly, and looked out the window at the cloudy sky.

A pile of bitterness appeared in Stiles' throat and he buried his face in the pillow trying to suffocate the stupid voices whispering in the back of his mind.

_'Poor, poor Child.'_

Stiles tensed up when his thoughts were interrupted by someone's words. He raised his head and looked around trying to see if anyone was in the room with him.

He was alone.

_'You are not alone.'_

"Who's there?" Stiles asked and stood up. He heard cackling and the shadows on the walls shifted.

 _'Don't be afraid,'_ the voice sounded soothing.

Stiles wrinkled his nose when he scented something that reminded him of rotten eggs. He felt something touch his back, and turned quickly on his heel. His heartbeat started to quicken. His palms were getting sweaty, and the corners of his sight were getting darker.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The cackling started again. _'I have heard your thoughts, Child. I have felt your sorrow. Do you want them to notice you? Do you want to get what you rightfully deserve?'_

Stiles frowned, hardly paying attention to the fact that his body was starting to feel heavier than usual. _What I rightfully deserve?_

_'Yes.'_

Stiles' eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

_'I told you, dear child.'_

Stiles turned around quickly, trying to locate the source of the voice, but found only ever growing darkness.

_'I can hear your thoughts, sweet child. Your heart is filled with sorrow and pain. You are so much more than what the world sees. There is so much raw power in your human body. They don't see it, but I do. I can give you everything you want. I can bring your friend back to you. I can make everyone notice you. I can make Derek notice you. By the time I'm done, they'll be begging you to be theirs; to be Pack.'_

_No_ , a voice in the back of Stiles' mind whispered, and his heart stopped, _I don't want that. I just want - I just want…_

_'What every normal human being wants, sweet child.'_

Whoever it was that whispered to Stiles was damn good. The teen's amber orbs filled with tears and his lungs filled with something heavy, and Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist, shivering when a cold wind danced around his body.

_'You want to be accepted. You want to beloved. You know why they don't want you, don't you? They see you as weak. They see you as someone who needs to be protected. They see you as dead weight.'_

Tears started to sting Stiles' eyes. There was no sense denying the raw truth this bodiless voice was spewing.

Derek would never want Stiles because he would only hold Derek back.

Scott always needed to save him. He had Allison: a _Hunter._ Scott doesn't have to worry too much about her.

And what about _Stiles_?

Poor, little, weak _human Stiles._

_'I can make you strong.'_

Stiles closed his eyes tightly, struggling to keep the pained gasp from escaping his lips, shaking his head as he fought to deny the words which broke his already bruised and beaten heart piece by piece.

' _Your father will never have to worry about you again. Scott will come back. The Pack will accept you. Derek will want you.'_

A gasp escaped Stiles' lips, and tears trailed down pale cheeks. He felt a pair of cold arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, and cold air made the short hairs on the back of Stiles' neck stand up.

_'You would never be alone again, my sweet, sweet child.'_

Stiles bowed his head. Something was telling him that this wasn't good. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to say no.

But he wanted it.

Wanted to be stronger.

Wanted to be useful.

Wanted Scott to be his best friend again.

Stiles wanted his Dad to be proud of him.

_I want - I want Derek to see me._

_'I can make it all happen.'_

Whoever it was whispered soothingly in Stiles' ear, making the heartbroken teen slowly, ever so slowly, crumble within the hold of darkness.

_'Just accept me. Say you accept me and everything you hate, everything you fear, everything will disappear.'_

Stiles took a deep breath and looked up. The reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room showed a lonely child.

_I didn't want to be that anymore._

A shadow moved in the mirror, but Stiles didn't see it. Eyes the color of late autumn leaves were dull, white puffs of air escaped cupid-bow, lush lips, and dexterous limbs trembled as Stiles slowly surrendered to the darkness, not strong enough to fight off its alluring call.

_'Just accept me, Genim.'_

Stiles shivered at his real name being whispered in his ear.

_'Just accept me.'_

Not even hearing that little voice in the back of his mind anymore, Stiles swallowed audibly and nodded. "I accept you."

In the next moment that cackling turned to cold laughter and it felt like lead filled Stiles' lungs.

All of a sudden he was drowning.

_"You're mine!"_

And then everything went black.

**cut**

A sly chuckle escaped full, sandy pink, lush lips. Honey colored eyes gazed at the reflection in the mirror. One long hand was raised and long, dexterous fingers flexed.

 _"This is good,"_ was spoke in a voice which was distorted, and the _Demon_ possessing the teen cleared his throat. "This is very good." It spoke in the boy's voice and grinned.

Looking at the reflection again, the Demon spun the body around, taking everything in, and snickering in glee.

Young and innocent in ways not many of the Demon's former vessels were.

Absolutely _perfect_.

The Demon smirked and strengthened the walls around Stiles' soul.

"You'll grow quiet soon enough," it said, and the reflection in the mirror rippled, showing a distorted, _ugly_ figure.

It chuckled and rolled usually hunched shoulders as cinnamon eyes turned completely black.

"I'll have so much _fun_."

**cut**

"Is it just me, or is Stiles really different today," Lydia addressed Jackson who looked at her with a raised eyebrow before raising his head, only to have his jaw all but hit the floor.

The teen that entered the cafeteria looked nothing like the Stiles they had seen yesterday.

His jeans were tight; one could say almost _too_ tight. A black undershirt clung to a well muscled and yet lean torso like second skin, there was a jacket tied around a trim waist, and Stiles moved with such self-confidence, so much raw allure that almost every single head in the room turned to look at him.

"Stiles?!" Isaac piped out wide-eyed ad gaping.

"I don't think that's him," Jackson said after he finally managed to close his mouth.

Stiles walked beside them and winked with a smirk decorating the handsome face. He didn't even stop to talk to them, and Lydia looked at Jackson and Isaac with a frown when she saw them wrinkling their noses.

"He even _smells_ different," Jackson muttered.

"Where is Scott? He's bound to know what's wrong." Lydia was already packing up her things to go after Stiles.

"He went after Allison and Chris. They are looking for Gerard, and Scott went with them," Isaac said with a clear note of displeasure in his voice.

"But you said that Derek told you…"

"I know. But Scott also said that he wasn't part of Derek's Pack," Isaac interrupted Jackson, and sadness flashed in light brown eyes.

Lydia snorted. "Idiot," she muttered. "Sure, as much as I understand Hale isn't the best Alpha around, but he's at least _trying_. What does Scott think?! That he can make it on his own?" She slammed her bag shut and stood up. "Come on, I want to talk to Stiles." She walked away, leaving Jackson and Isaac no other choice but to follow.

"I don't know what Scott's thinking," Isaac said, "but, I thought the two of you would be the first ones to bale. Now that Erica and Boyd are gone, it's only Derek, Peter-The-Creeper and me."

Lydia shivered at the mention of Peter, but raised her head proudly. "Peter-The-Creeper," she muttered and Jackson snorted. "I kind of like that."

They found Stiles sitting alone on the backrest of a bench in the front yard of the school. He looked almost amused with the way everyone was looking at him.

"Stiles!" Lydia snapped and he grinned at her.

"Ah, my Queen! How can I be of service?" He jumped off of the bench in a way that strangely reminded them of Derek, flailed his arms elegantly and bowed at Lydia, "What can a _lowly human_ do for you and your _wolfy entourage_?"

Jackson and Isaac exchanged a confused frown.

The sarcasm, the hyperactive flailing - everything was _Stiles_ , and yet _not_.

"Stiles, _what_ is wrong with you?" Lydia asked and Stiles tilted his head to the right with his arms behind his back. He was constantly shifting his weight from his toes to his heels, and the look on his face was that of confusion, but his eyes were almost mocking them.

"I can see nothing wrong with me, oh _princess of my heart_ ," he drawled and grinned at Lydia in a way that made her shiver.

"What's wrong with you, Stilinski?! This isn't you!" Jackson snapped and Stiles looked at him.

Isaac and Lydia flinched back when Stiles suddenly appeared standing right in front of Jackson. Jackson's breath hitched in his throat when Stiles leaned close - _too_ close - and his eyes dove in Jackson's.

"Why do you say that, _Jacks_?" Stiles spoke lowly. His voice was suddenly quite raspy, and Jackson felt a shiver run down his spine. "Up until right about _now_ you've never even really _talked_ to me. Why do you think this isn't the real me?"

"Stiles…"

"Where's your best buddy, Isaac?" Stiles turned his back on Jackson, and looked at Isaac who flinched back involuntarily. "I hear he ran off after his little hunter girlfriend. To be perfectly honest I wouldn't be surprised if he's already gotten himself killed."

"What are you…"

"And what about your precious Alpha?" Stiles interrupted Isaac again, slowly prowling towards the Werewolf who seemed to be frozen in his place by shock and disbelief while Lydia and Jackson appeared to be rooted to their spots. "Where is he? And that tricky Uncle of his... How did you call him? Peter-The-Creeper?"

The three exchanged confused glances. Stiles was nowhere _near_ close enough to hear them say that.

"Stiles, were you bitten?" Lydia asked immediately. Stiles suddenly started laughing. It wasn't his usual laugh.

This one was dark and sinister.

"Bitten? By _whom,_ if I may ask?!" he rounded on Lydia, "The only _Alpha_ in Beacon Hills is _Derek-Sourwolf-Hale,_ and he wouldn't touch me with a _ten foot pole_!"

"Stiles, Derek told me yesterday…"

"What did he tell you, hm, Isaac?" Stiles rounded on the young werewolf, and Isaac almost whined. Stiles' eyes were filled with anger and rage. "What did _Hale_ tell you?"

"We can't talk about that here," Jackson said. "We should all go see Derek after school."

Stiles laughed and brushed his right hand through already ruffled brown tresses. "You know what? _You_ should go and talk to him. I don't feel like going to see that _prick_ any time soon," he said and started to walk away.

"Stiles!" Lydia snapped, and Stiles shot her a grin over his left shoulder.

"See you later, _princess_! _Much_ later!" and as he waved at them, he walked away, not even turning to look back.

"I say we skip classes and go talk to Derek right away," Isaac muttered.

"All for it," Jackson agreed. "That's not Stilinski. I don't like him all that much, but I know he was never such a…"

"Prick?" Isaac finished for him, and Jackson snorted. They looked at Lydia as one, and found her still looking at the entrance of the school biting into her left thumb.

"Lydia?" Jackson called out and she flinched before she looked at him.

"We're going right now. That was not Stiles, and I want to know what happened," she said and made her way towards her car, not even glancing at Jackson and Isaac, who were left no other choice but quickly follow after her.

"I never thought I'd see the day Lydia Martin would worry about Stiles Stilinski," Isaac commented dryly as they entered the car, and Lydia tossed him a glare through the rearview mirror.

"I may not have shown it, but two weeks ago when – after all that's happened..." she started the car and looked at Jackson who took the front passenger seat. "People change," she said and Jackson nodded.

Isaac snorted. Even though he seemed to be relaxed, there was tenseness in his shoulders. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was biting into his bottom lip. "What if the Alpha Pack got him?" he spoke in a small voice, shoulders hunching even more as he slid lower in his seat.

"Don't think that. Derek said that they were coming-…"

"Peter said they are already here!" Isaac interrupted Jackson sharply.

"Stiles wouldn't allow them to bite him. He refused the Bite before," Lydia reasoned.

"What if they didn't _offer_ the Bite?" Isaac asked, and Jackson looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Do you think they would just bite him?" Jackson asked.

"Peter bit Scott without asking," Isaac reminded them.

"What I want to know is why the Alpha Pack is coming, how can there be a Pack made out of _Alphas_ , and most of all, if they _did_ do something to Stiles, I want to know exactly _what_ they did to him. That's not Stiles, and by _God_ I _will not rest_ until I get to the bottom of this," Lydia growled, and Jackson and Isaac exchanged a worried glance.

Lydia Martin was on a mission.

Something was telling them this would not be a nice meeting.

**cut**

The Demon snickered as it watched Lydia, Jackson and Isaac drive away. "I knew this would be fun," it muttered and started on its way towards a classroom.

The boy was quiet. The Demon had to admit that it was a very, _very_ good idea to bring all the boy's nightmares and fears to the front of his mind. At least this way the Demon wouldn't have to listen to Stiles rage and scream at it to be let out.

The fun was only starting.

It had such wonderful plans for this little town.

Werewolves and Hunters were just another added bonus.

It would have so much _fun_.

**cut**

"Derek Hale! Get your ass over here RIGHT NOW!" Lydia screamed the moment they got out of the car.

Said Alpha appeared practically out of nowhere closely followed by Peter. The oldest werewolf stood a little to the back with an expression of almost exasperated amusement on his face.

"You hollered?" Derek drawled and Lydia scowled at him.

"What did you do to Stiles?" she pressed out through her teeth and Derek frowned.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen him since we killed the Kanima," Derek said and Jackson snorted, raising an eyebrow when Derek shot him an _almost_ apologizing glance.

"Something happened to him," Isaac said. Derek and Peter looked at him with almost matching frowns. "He came to school _different_ today."

"How different?" Derek asked and looked at Peter over his left shoulder.

"Well for one, he acted like a _prick,_ " Isaac said, and everyone rolled their eyes at him. "What?!"

"If I remember correctly you acted similar when you were first turned," Jackson commented, and Isaac blushed.

"Shut up," Isaac grumbled while Derek looked at Peter, who was frowning darkly.

"Do you think…"

"He wasn't turned," Lydia interrupted Derek, and the Alpha looked at her, "he said so himself."

"Can either one of you tell us _more_ than that?" Peter asked Jackson and Isaac.

"Only that he smelled different. He didn't smell like Stilinski," Jackson said and Isaac nodded.

"When was the last time you talked with him?" Derek asked and the three exchanged glances that told him enough.

"Before you go blaming us, you should know that you're just as guilty as we are," Lydia hurried to say.

"You saw him at school every day," Derek pressed out through his teeth. "Peter and I were looking for Erica and Boyd. The Alpha Pack is somewhere out there. You can't blame me for this." At his words Lydia blushed and bowed her head with a frown.

"If either one of you remembered to talk with him, maybe we would have an idea as to what is going on," Peter added and the teens bowed their heads in shame.

"We were just…"

"So focused on yourselves that you didn't think of him," Derek cut Jackson off strictly. "Scott ran after Allison again, which means Stiles is completely alone. Neither one of you thought that maybe, just _maybe_ it would be a good idea to stick together? I thought at least _you_ would know better," he aimed that at Lydia who actually winced and bowed her head.

"We don't have time to play the Place-The-Blame Game," Peter interjected. "We need to see Stiles as quickly as possible. We lost Erica and Boyd. We can't lose him as well. He's too valuable."

Derek nodded at Peter. "I'll go," he said. "Go to the house you found, uncle. You three, go with him. I'll meet you there." Right in front of their eyes Derek turned into a huge, black wolf and ran off.

"Now, that's new," Jackson muttered and Peter smirked.

"Whoever said you can't teach old dogs new tricks?" he drawled and the three looked at him dully, and Peter his hands in surrender. "Come on. Derek and I found a new house for us."

"Do you think he'll manage to find out what's wrong with Stiles?" Isaac asked, having by now gotten used to Peter, and the four of them made their way to Lydia's car.

"I hope he does," Peter said and sighed as he and Isaac took back seats. "This isn't the first time I'm sorry I bit Scott instead of Stiles. That child would make a great werewolf."

There was no doubt in any of their hearts that Peter's words were true.

**cut**

Derek shivered as he shifted back to human form. He came out of the forest and stopped in front of Stiles' house.

The police car was gone, which meant Stiles was alone at home.

Derek scented the air before he rounded the house and looked up at Stiles' window. He jumped up and frowned. When he grabbed the bottom pane of the window he felt something that made him halt, and raise his hand, his nose wrinkling at the stench of rotten eggs. He jumped into the room and found a t-shirt on the ground. He grabbed it and wiped his hand on it before he looked around.

"Stiles?" he called out and walked out of Stiles' room. "Stiles!"

The stench was everywhere.

Derek made his way down the stairs and his guts twisted.

"D-Derek?"

He rushed over to the prone, bloody form of Sheriff John Stilinski. "Sheriff? What happened? Where is…"

"That wasn't him!" John grabbed Derek's jacket weakly in trembling hands and pulled him close.

"I need to get you to the hospital..."

"That wasn't Stiles!" John insisted. There was blood coming out of his mouth, and Derek could see several lethal wounds on him. "Someone replaced my son. Someone is hurting him. Please…"

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Derek spoke, trying to keep himself calm. He was about to move when John started to cough. There was blood _everywhere_ , and Derek's heart clenched when he realized that there was nothing he could do for him.

Nothing but give him the Bite. Whether John survived it or not was irrelevant at this point.

"Sheriff?" Derek said and the man looked at him. "I promise, I will explain everything later, but for now you need to trust me." The man frowned at him.

"What-…" John's breath hitched in his throat when Derek shifted half way.

"I'm sorry," Derek said and bit John's arm.

_I'm so sorry, Stiles. I'm so sorry._

**cut**

"Derek's here!" Isaac called out and ran down the stairs of the new house they were in.

"I smell blood," Jackson commented as they gathered in the front hall.

"John's hurt." Peter opened the door in time for Derek to rush in.

"Uncle, bring the first aid kit," Derek ordered as he made his way into the kitchen followed by his Pack.

"What happened to him?" Lydia asked while Derek placed John on the kitchen table.

Not exactly sanitary, but they had no time to pick and choose.

"I only understood that Stiles did this to him," Derek said just as Peter came back into the kitchen with the first aid kit.

John coughed and convulsed on the table.

"You bit him?" Peter said when he saw the bite wound.

"Stiles would be devastated if he lost his father," Derek explained shortly and cut off the Sheriff's shirt. Isaac whined when he saw the incisions.

"It's like he's been stabbed with a dull knife," Peter muttered and started to clean the wounds. He frowned and Derek looked at his Uncle with fear clearly written over his face. "You said Stiles did this to him?"

Derek nodded.

"Impossible," Lydia said. "Stiles would never-…"

"You're talking about a guy who hit _Derek,_ " Isaac interrupted her.

He heard the story of Derek being shot by Kate Argent from Derek himself.

"And who kidnapped _me,_ " Jackson added and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"It was for your own good," she defended the missing teen and Jackson snorted.

"But this isn't something he would ever do," Derek spoke up, eyes focused on Peter. "Stiles would never torture anyone. Kill? I do believe he's capable of that if pushed too hard, but torture?"

Peter nodded in agreement. "Did you find something?" he asked and winced when John groaned in pain.

"Yes," Derek said. "I found something yellow on Stiles' window. It smelled like rotten eggs."

Peter raised his head and everyone shivered when they saw his darkened eyes. "Sulfur?"

"That's it!" Jackson exclaimed and everyone looked at him.

"It's what Stiles smelled like when he came to school this morning," Isaac agreed.

"Sulfur., Derek muttered and looked at Peter. His uncle looked worried.

Things were never good when Peter was actually worried.

"I don't like the sound of that," Peter murmured.

"I don't like you not liking the sound of that." Lydia whispered. In that moment John started to convulse and cough.

"Damn it!" Derek jumped over to turn John to his side. "His injuries started healing. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know." Peter looked at Lydia.

"Don't look at me. All my injuries healed normally when my body rejected the Bite!" she cried out.

"Damn it," Derek cursed under his breath. He couldn't allow this to happen. First he rejected Stiles, then the teen was tortured because of him, and then Derek neglected him. He couldn't allow John to die.

Stiles would break if he lost his father.

He would be devastated.

"Something is stuck in his chest!" Peter snapped Derek out of his thoughts, and Derek immediately rolled John onto his back.

"Lydia! Get me a knife!" Lydia jumped over to the drawers looking for a knife.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" Isaac cried out and Derek shot him a glare.

"Derek was studying to be a surgeon before he came back to Beacon Hills," Peter explained and the teens gaped.

"You actually went to college?"

Derek shot Jackson an exasperated glare, struggling to keep John down. "I need you two to hold him down." Isaac and Jackson moved over to the table, and Derek winced when he heard John's heart slowing down.

 _Don't die on me_ , he begged, _please. I can't have him break. I can't. Please. Please, don't die_.

**cut**

"I have some very, very bad news," Peter spoke when he entered the room in which everyone was seated.

"Great," Lydia whispered. "Even more bad news." She looked at her bloody hands and Jackson pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, Lyds," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be a…"

"Don't tell me everything will be alright!" Lydia shouted and jumped to her feet. She looked at everyone in the room with wide, terror filled eyes. "First you practically kill me!" she snapped and waved her right hand at Peter.

"I think I apologized profoundly for…"

"Shut up!" she screamed, "First you, then Jackson turns into a huge lizard, and when we finally fixed him you tell us there's an actual Alpha Pack coming here! And then – and then Stiles, STILES of ALL PEOPLE, turns into – I don't even know WHAT!"

"He didn't turn into anything," Peter spoke calmly, apparently unfazed by Lydia's outburst, and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's going on with him then?" Derek asked and Peter looked at him with dark eyes.

"He's possessed," Peter stated quietly, shifting his weight a bit as though that very thought made him uncomfortable.

"What?" Isaac muttered.

"You mean like _Exorcist_ -possessed?" Jackson asked and Peter sighed.

"I'm afraid that this isn't the _Exorcist_ , Jackson. This is very real, and I'm afraid much, _much_ worse."

"Why?" Lydia asked weakly.

"Because from what I found about Demon possession, Stiles is still in there, and he's witnessing everything the Demon's doing. He's unable to fight it off, unable to do anything but sit in the back of his mind and watch as the Demon destroys everything Stiles holds dear, before…"

"Before what?" Derek growled and stood up.

Peter gulped and looked at Derek. "Before the Demon kills him."

Heavy silence settled over the room..

"How do we get him out of Stiles?" Derek's voice was strained and deep as he asked the question, and Peter sighed.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I found several different Exorcisms and something called a Devil's Trap, but I can't determine if they are fact or fiction."

"We should visit Deaton," Isaac spoke up and everyone looked at him. "He'll know what to do."

Derek frowned and nodded. "I'll go right away."

"What about the Alpha Pack?" Peter asked and Derek huffed.

"They can fuck themselves for all I care," hr growled and left the room, rolling his shoulders and neck. "We have more urgent things to worry about."

Peter snorted when the front door was slammed closed. "I wonder when he'll finally admit that he's in love with him," he muttered and the teens raised eyebrows at him. "Don't tell me you hadn't figured it out already!" he groaned and looked at them pleadingly, as though _begging_ them to say that he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You mean the way Derek looks at Stiles as though he's the only thing in the world he wants but can't have, or the way _Stiles_ watches Derek as though our dear Alpha's the personification of all Stiles' dreams and just as unreachable," Lydia drawled sarcastically and Peter smirked.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," he said and Lydia shrugged, while Isaac and Jackson looked at one another with confused expressions.

"I want to see the data you have on Demon possession. Maybe I'll see something you've missed," she said and Peter smiled.

"Follow me, your grace."

Lydia raised her head proudly and followed after Peter, leaving Jackson and Isaac alone in the room.

"Do you really think it true; that Derek and Stiles thing?" Jackson asked.

"That would make Stiles Pack Mom," Isaac grinned and Jackson wrinkled his nose.

"You sound excited," he grumbled and Isaac nodded with a lost-puppy look.

"Scott said Stiles makes a _mean_ chocolate pie."

Jackson raised an eyebrow in interest. "Why don't we see if Lydia and Peter need help?" he suggested, and Isaac hopped in his place.

"Yeah. Let's get our Pack Mom back."

**cut**

Derek took a deep breath as he entered the Animal Clinic. He hated coming here. For once it smelled of Mountain Ash. He didn't like that scent.

He knew Deaton made it so that he had some protection against unwanted guests, but it didn't make Derek comfortable.

"Derek?"

Said Alpha looked at Deaton when the man came from the back.

"I need your help," Derek said and Deaton frowned.

"The Alpha Pack didn't…"

"It's not about them," Derek interrupted him and took a step closer. Deaton showed him to enter, but Derek stopped when a scent he couldn't recognize tickled his nose.

"There's someone here with you," Derek growled and took a few steps back.

"Derek, calm down." Deaton raised his hands calmingly, and Derek looked at him with a frown. He could smell several different scents and he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He knew he was on the verge of shifting, but he managed to hold it back.

"Who are they?" he pressed out through his teeth when his wolf growled in the back of his head.

"Take it easy, Alpha Hale." A man spoke from behind the door and stepped out. "We mean you no harm." Derek frowned and bowed his head. The man's eyes glowed Alpha red for a second. "I am Alpha Deucalion. Why don't you join us in the back?"

"I'll come back later," Derek bit out.

"No," Deaton stopped him and the tone of his voice left no room for argument. "Come in."

Derek swallowed difficultly, feeling his hackles rise, but entered never the less. He followed Deucalion into the back only to tense up and growl when he found four more people there.

"Relax, Alpha Hale," the only woman among them said and stood up. "I am Alpha Kali. These are Alpha Ethan, Alpha Aiden, and Alpha Ennis. Please, take a seat."

Derek shifted his jaw and looked over his right shoulder at Deaton. The man nodded, and Derek walked over to the only free chair in the room, and the one furthest away from the other Alphas.

"You do not need to worry about us," Deucalion assured him, and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"You come onto our territory unannounced," Derek started to count. "Two of my Pack Members went missing." Ethan, Ennis and Aiden winced while Kali and Deucalion bowed their heads with almost matching frowns. "And here you are telling me not to worry about you. I think you're sending some mixed signals here."

"We ran into your Packmates in the forest," Ethan said. "They were rabid. We tried to reason with them, but…"

"They were beyond reason." Aiden finished for his twin, and Derek frowned at them.

"We came here when we heard rumors that Gerard Argent is here," Ennis spoke in a deep, reverberating voice. He was sitting straight in his chair with his massive arms crossed over his chest.

"We have been trying to stop him for years now. When we arrived, we found out that there was a new Alpha here. It is our policy to meet with any new Alphas who are building a pack and see how they are functioning. It is our mission to make sure that werewolves stay hidden," Deucalion explained calmly.

"They came to me to ask about you and your Pack, Derek," Deaton said.

"Alan has been quite honest with us," Deucalion said and smiled at Deaton, who nodded his head.

"Deaton told us that you are still learning how to be a proper Alpha, but that you are a good man." Kali gifted Derek with a motherly smile, and Derek snorted.

"I'm afraid I've proved yet again that I'm not meant to be an Alpha," he growled and everyone frowned at that.

"What happened?" Deaton asked and Derek looked at him.

"Stiles..."

Deaton frowned, not giving Derek a chance to speak. "Is something wrong with him? Did something happen? Ever since Scott left after the Argents I hadn't heard…"

"He is possessed," Derek interrupted Deaton and Kali gasped. "He was possessed by a demon and it's my entire fault," Derek pressed out through his teeth as he fisted his hands on his knees.

"How was it your fault?" Deaton asked.

"Peter and I went looking for Erica and Boyd." Derek growled. "We went right after Jackson finally finished the transformation. Isaac stayed behind with them. I didn't know Scott left as well. I thought he knew better than to leave his Packmate behind - his _human_ Packmate, and for whom? The daughter of a Hunter; the _granddaughter_ of the man who _tortured_ _Stiles_." Derek's eyes were red by now, and his claws pierced the fabric of his jeans.

"I thought Stiles was part of _your_ Pack," Deaton said and Derek raised his head in shock. Almost immediately, Derek turned fully human and his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Well, that makes everything even worse," Derek's voice broke as he bowed his head a bit and rubbed his face with his hands tiredly.

"But Lydia, Jackson and Isaac saw Stiles every day at school. Didn't they stick together?" Deaton asked and Derek shook his hand, leaning forward with forearms resting on strong thighs.

"I think that Lydia and Jackson were too absorbed with themselves. Isaac? Jackson is my first Beta. I guess Isaac needed to stick close to another werewolf while I was away."

Deaton frowned at that. "Which means that they have ignored Stiles," he concluded and Derek nodded.

"Today they noticed he was different. By the way things stand, I don't think if I should believe them when they say that he changed today. He could have changed earlier this week and they just didn't notice it before. When they told me I went to his house. I found sulfur on his window. Jackson and Isaac confirmed that Stiles smelled of sulfur today."

"That is definitely demon possession then," Aiden concluded, and Derek's eyes darkened.

"Do you know how to get the demon out of him?" he asked in a tight voice as though he was holding himself back from something.

"First you have to trap him," Ennis said.

"I have the Exorcism." Deaton spoke up and Derek stood up.

"How do I trap him?" he asked.

"Devil's Trap; you need to draw a Devil's Trap and lead him into it," Aiden answered. "But it won't be easy."

"We will help you," Deucalion offered. "Demons are powerful. Alone you are risking more than just your life. You're risking the life of your Mate as well." At this Derek choked up and his eyes widened.

"Did you think we wouldn't notice?" Kali smirked, "You turned human the moment he was mentioned. He is your true Anchor. Don't even _try_ to deny it."

"Stiles is the Mate I have failed one too many times," Derek said, not even trying to deny it. He has been denying it ever since he had first laid eyes on Stiles, believing himself unworthy of the young man after everything that happened. His opinion didn't change. He still firmly believed that Stiles could do so much better than Derek, but ever since Stiles had risked his own life to save Derek back at the pool, Derek slowly came to realize that there was no point denying it. He firmly decided to approach Stiles after everything calmed down to try fixing the damage he had done by ignoring the teen and pushing him almost violently away.

Derek had hoped that some day he would at least earn Stiles' forgiveness. That he could work with. Finding out that he has failed Stiles yet again, bruised his already beaten and broke ego, and made the possibility that Stiles would ever agree to give Derek a chance smaller than a grain of fine sand.

"The Demon will try to harm those Stiles loves the most," Derek's thoughts were interrupted by Deucalion. "You should try his house…"

"I was there already," Derek interrupted Deucalion, and his eyes darkened. "His father - he – If only I came a bit earlier…"

"You wouldn't know what to do. You would have probably ended up dead as well," Deaton stopped Derek gently, although his eyes were filled with pain.

"Where would he go next?" Ennis asked and Derek frowned. A few seconds later his eyes widened.

"Stiles doesn't know we've found a new house," he murmured, and looked at Deaton. "If the Demon knows where Stiles' allegiances lie he'll go to my old house."

Deaton nodded. "Then that is where we'll go."

Derek took his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Aiden asked.

"Uncle Peter. He found the Devil's Trap already, but he wasn't sure if it really worked or if it was just a myth. I'm sure Lydia already figured it out and memorized it in case it works. They should to my old house and prepare everything."

"Don't you worry the demon will reach them before we get there?" Deucalion asked and Derek snorted.

"We may be young, but we know how to take care of ourselves," Derek answered confidently. "And I'm sure Lydia and Peter figured out how to keep Demons away at least until help comes," he finished with a smirk and the Alpha Pack answered equally, standing proud.

"You seem not to be such a bad Alpha after all," Deucalion commented, and Derek raised an eyebrow, deciding not to comment on that.

"Let's go," Deaton said and Derek nodded. He pressed speed dial and they moved out.

_We're coming, Stiles. Hold on; for your father, for me. Hold on._

**cut**

The Demon walked out of the police car and took a deep breath. The kid was in a corner of his mind, broken and whimpering. It was like music to the Demon's ears. It smirked and walked onto the clearing in front of the Hale house, breathing in the chilly air and doing it's best to suppress the maniacal snicker which wanted to roll off of lush, perfect lips.

The Sickle Moon was high and bright. _'A good night to kill some werewolves,'_ the Demon smirked and an excited shiver wrecked the deceivingly delicate body of the boy it was possessing.

"Stiles!" Lydia ran out of the house. "What are you doing here?!" she snapped and stopped at the threshold.

The Demon grinned and started to walk in a predator like stride towards the house. _'Maybe I should play with her first?'_ it spoke to the boy.

'Don't touch her!' Stiles screamed immediately and slammed his fists against the wall around him. 'Leave her be, please! Please don't hurt her!'

The Demon snickered inwardly, stopping at the bottom of the stairs and looking up at Lydia, schooling the boy's face into an apologetic expression. "I thought I'd find you here," it said. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted today at school. I was just a bit cranky; took too much Adderall."

Something flashed in the girl's eyes and her little button nose twitched. If the Demon thought about it, Lydia was quite a beautiful young woman. Very, _very_ beautiful. _'That's it. I will have some fun with her first.'_

'No! Stay away from her!' The Demon forced the memories of when it tortured Stiles' father to the forefront of his mind, and cackled inwardly when the kid whimpered and fell to his knees.

'Stop it, please! Please!'

"You _were_ quite rude," Lydia said, drawing the Demon's attention from Stiles.

"What can I do to apologize, Lydia? You know I'd never hurt you. You know I love you, right?" The Demon spoke as it climbed the first step. The girl's lips twitched and her eyes filled with something the Hellish Being couldn't define.

"Stiles..." She sighed. "You should have talked to me sooner. You should have said something; _anything_."

The Demon shrugged as it climbed the last step, and looked down at her. "I know," he said, and Stiles' cupid-bow lips tilted up into a mockery of a tender smile. "I promise I won't do anything similar to that again," it promised, and raised a hand offering a pinky to Lydia. "Pinky swear?" it teased with a lopsided grin and Lydia's lips quivered again. Both jumped in their places when they heard something hit the ground in the house.

"You're not alone," the Demon stated, and although it may have sounded worried, inside it was all but jumping with glee.

"Jackson and Isaac must be fighting again," Lydia said in a suffering tone.

"Why don't we go and calm the situation, and then we can all sit down and have a nice long talk?" it grinned and Lydia sighed.

"Let's go, before they kill each other," she drawled and turned her back on the Demon who snickered and followed after her.

"We should tell our _Esteemed Alpha_ to find some better place to host these Pack meetings. One day all of this will collapse on us," the Demon commented as they entered the house and walked into the burned out shell of the living room where Isaac and Jackson stood, immediately turning to glare daggers at Stiles, looking utterly disgusted with his presence.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jackson spat out and the Demon raised an eyebrow at the Beta.

"What? I'm not Pack anymore?" it drawled.

"Whoever said you ever _were_ Pack?" Isaac growled, and the Demon snickered, pushing long fingered hands in the pockets of the hoody it was wearing.

"Oh, that's right. Who would ever want _hyperactive, stupid, little,human_ Stiles in their Pack," the Demon spoke, voice laced with sarcasm and a sardonic smirk tilting lush lips. "I think I'll take my leave then." The Demon turned around only to be stopped by Lydia.

"No, Stiles. Don't go." She glared at her boyfriend over Stiles' shoulder. "Please take a seat. I brought some soda. I'll go bring you a glass."

"No, I think I'll take my leave," the Demon said, amber eyes flashing with something Lydia couldn't name. "Maybe you should call me after you're done here and we can meet up for a night cap? I don't want to be here when the big bad _Alpha_ arrives," Stiles' voice turned bitter and Lydia frowned.

"He can _rot_ for all I care."

"Hey!"

"Shut it, Isaac!" Lydia snapped at him. "Take a seat, Stiles. I'll come back with your drink right away."

The Demon sighed and looked at Isaac and Jackson who were glaring at it almost _cutely_. "Fine. But I won't stay long," it grumbled and sauntered over to the armchair, throwing itself in it with long lean legs hanging over one armrest, and grinning at the teen wolves scowling at it, standing a fair distance away.

"You shouldn't have come here, Stiles. You're not welcome," Jackson bit out, and the Demon grinned at him.

"Oh, I don't know," it drawled. "Your girlfriend seems happy to see me. Maybe she doesn't love you as much as you think she does, have you ever thought of that? Maybe she knows I'm _better_ for her, hm?"

"Shut up, Stilinski!"

"Jackson…"

"No, Isaac!" Jackson snapped at Isaac and the younger werewolf winced. "First he treats us like scum at school, and then he _dares_ show up here! He's not Pack! He has nothing to…"

"I think Derek should be the one to decide who's Pack and who isn't."

All three of them looked at the doorway where Peter stood. He looked as though he just came from taking a walk in the park.

Peter smiled at the Demon who saluted mockingly, lush lips tilting up into an easy going smile. "Well, well, well; if it isn't Uncle Peter? How's life treatin' ya, Mr. Resurrection?"

Peter chuckled. "Splendidly, I must say," he said and walked into the room.

Lydia chose that moment to come back, and she brought the Demon a glass of Coke.

Peter took a seat on an old wooden box and crossed his legs before he entwined his fingers on his knee. "How come you're here, Stiles?" he asked and the Demon shrugged frail shoulders.

"Thought I'd come and check up on my second favorite Pack, since _my_ Pack somehow fell apart once our _self appointed Alpha_ decided a little _Hunter girl_ was more important than years of friendship," the Demon drawled.

Peter sighed and shook his head. "You have no idea how many times I've regretted turning him instead of you, Stiles," he said. "I do understand why you refused my Bite, but I need you to understand that I deeply regret everything that happened."

The Demon raised an eyebrow at Peter. "I think I was a bit _stupid_ when I refused your Bite," it said. "I think I'd be a pretty badass werewolf," it finished with a grin, and Peter smiled sadly, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, Stiles. You'd be a pretty badass werewolf."

The Demon raised an eyebrow at Peter. There was something strange in the way the werewolf spoke, and Peter was looking at Stiles as though he could see right through to his core.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, the Demon looked at the wristwatch on Stiles' right wrist and hummed. "Oh, look at the time. I think I should go now," it said. "Mister _High-And-Mighty-Alpha_ could be here any minute, and I don't want my throat ripped out, _thankyouverymuch_."

"Stay," Lydia insisted and the Demon rolled amber eyes.

"I'll see you later, Lyds. I promise."

"You didn't drink you soda, Stiles," Peter spoke calmly, and the Demon looked at the Werewolf, frowning at the sight of a knowing smile on Peter's face.

"What are you playing at, Uncle Creepy?" the Demon asked and Peter raised an eyebrow at it.

"Come on, _Stiles_. I think you can think of a better nickname for me," he drawled and the Demon frowned.

"I think I'll go now," it said and placed the glass on the floor before standing up. The Demon tried to take a step forward but realized that it couldn't move. Frowning, the Demon looked at Peter who was smirking at it, and the Demon turned towards the teens. Jackson was smirking while Lydia and Isaac looked worried.

"What is going on here? Why can't I move?" the Demon pressed out through clenched teeth, and Peter sighed, standing up and walking over to stand just off the rug.

"I don't know, _Stiles_. Why can't you move?" Peter spoke quietly and the Demon came to stand right in front of the werewolf, head bowed and eyes gleaming dangerously, looking at Peter from under messy bangs.

"What did you do?" The Demon growled and Peter chuckled.

"Come on, _Stiles_ ; or should I call you Mr. _High - And - Mighty - Demon_ , hm?"

The Demon frowned and took a small step back. "What are you talking about? What Demon?" it asked and Peter sighed.

"We know you're not Stiles," Lydia said and those amber eyes focused on her.

"What is this?!" the Demon snapped and looked around the room. "It wasn't enough that you used me when you needed some research done only to _dump_ me? It wasn't enough that your Alpha pushed me around like a rag-doll, only to ignore me?! It wasn't enough when Scott abandoned me?! When you ignored my existence?! What is the meaning of this?!" with each word that rolled off of cupid-bow lips the teens grew paler, while Peter's frown grew darker.

"You're not Stiles."

All of them looked at the doorway, everyone taking a step to the side when Derek walked in followed by Deaton and the Alpha Pack.

The Demon swallowed difficultly when it saw the six werewolves with blood red eyes. _**'**_ _This isn't what I had in mind when I wanted to have some fun,'_ it thought and the kid laughed brokenly.

'Derek will kill you. He and the others will kill us both. You know they will. You said it yourself. I'm not part of their Pack. They'll have no qualms killing the both of us.'

 _'Shut up, brat!'_ the Demon snapped and forced Stiles to feel the pain it inflicted upon his father.

"Stiles!" Derek snapped and the Demon looked at the young Alpha.

"I knew you didn't like me, Derek, but this? Did you already forget that I _saved your life_? Don't I at least deserve to live in peace?!" The Demon pressed out through bared teeth, trying to think of a way to get out of there without losing its Vessel.

"Stiles will have peace the moment we get rid of you," Derek spoke in a low growl, and the Demon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Not you too, damn it!" it snapped, "What is this?! Fuck with Stiles' head Day?! Let me go, damn you! I swear you'll never see me again, you fucked up _retard_!"

"As soon as you release the child," Kali spoke up, the Demon looking at her with a dangerous gleam in uniquely colored eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady," it bit out. "This is all me. _Every. Single. Ounce_. Just simple, little ol' _Stiles Stilinski,_ the hyperactive smartass everyone _loves_ to hate."

"Not true," Lydia said and took a step forward, and the Demon laughed at her mockingly.

"Oh, _please_. _You_ of all people have no right to talk, Ms. _Lydia-Perfect-Martin_. You ignored my existence since _grade school_. You belittled me and _laughed_ at me every chance you'd get! _Perfect_ little Lydia, with her _perfect_ scores and _perfect_ boyfriend! I wasn't even worthy of being called the thorn in your heel."

While Lydia paled and took a step back with each word spewed in utter despise, the Demon turned to Jackson whose eyes widened in trepidation.

"And you, _Jackson_." The blond Werewolf gulped and tensed up. "You don't know who your parents are? Well boo- _fucking_ -hoo, you dumb _fuck_! You _have_ parents! Two wonderful people who took you in and gave you everything, _everything_ you could ever wish for! My mom _died_ when I was _six_ , and it was my _entire fucking fault_! My dad works constantly just so he wouldn't be home, because _every_ time he looks at me he sees _her_ and he _knows_ I'm the _reason_ she's _dead_! So get your head out of you fucking ass!"

The Demon turned to Isaac whose eyes widened, every muscle coiling when those rage-filled depths dove into Isaac's baby blues. "Isaac Lahey. I hope you're happy with yourself," the Demon drawled and Isaac whined as he pulled in on himself. "First that bitch _Allison_ took Scott from me, and then _you_ came. Perfect little misled werewolf, with your big innocent heart, craving for attention like a kicked little _puppy_."

"Enough," Derek growled and the Demon looked at him, full lips tilting up into a toothy grin.

"Oh no, it isn't," the Demon growled gleefully. "You want to keep me here? You want me to come out? Well, _allow…_ "

"Stop trying to create distortion here, Demon," Kali cut in, and the Demon looked at her before laughing boomingly.

" _Demon_? What a nice title from someone I don't even know!" it looked at Derek. "Did _you_ tell her I'm a _Demon_ ; little, annoying brat that constantly gets in trouble, and you're forced to rescue me every time?"

"Don't you dare…"

"What?!" the Demon snapped and Derek growled. "Did you tell them about the time Kate Argent shot you? Did you tell them that _I_ was the one who was with you? Or how about the time you hid at my home? How I didn't rat you out to my dad? Or when I held your ungrateful ass above water level for _3 hours_? Or when I got _beat up_ first by Christ and then by Gerard Argent because of _your_ sorry ass? And what did I get for all that?! NOTHING! What do I need to do for you to notice me, Derek! You changed Jackson! You changed Erica! You changed Isaac! You changed Boyd! You ran after Scott as though he had _wolf nip_ growing out of his _fucking_ ass, but _what about me?!_ "

"SHUT UP!" Derek thundered, and the Demon recoiled with wide eyes. "You are not Stiles, so _shut up_ and leave his body. I'm sick and tired of you trying to…"

"Oh, I'm not trying to do anything here, Derek." The Demon recovered quickly and grinned leeringly at Derek.

"What you're trying to do is rile everyone up enough for someone to make a mistake and release you from the Devil's Trap," Aiden spoke up, and the Demon looked at him before looking down, messy bangs shadowing amber eyes.

Derek thought the Demon would start snapping at everyone again, but to Derek's surprise the Demon laughed quietly and slowly looked up. "Well, then." it muttered. "I believe I was outsmarted this time." Everyone beside the Alpha Pack and Deaton gasped when amber eyes went completely black. "Just so you know - what I said? It was more for the kid's benefit than yours."

Derek swallowed difficultly and took a step back. "Why are you doing this? Why did you possess Stiles?" he asked and the Demon snickered.

"Why did I possess him? You have no idea how _sweet_ his sorrow was to me," The Demon spoke in a distorted voice with an expression of orgasmic bliss. **"** I was just passing through the town when I heard the heartbreaking thoughts of _poor, little Stiles_."

The Demon took a seat again, elbows resting on the armrests, fingers stapled in front of well defined chest, and black eyes looking at Derek almost _challengingly._

" _No one loves me. I killed my mom. My daddy hates me. My only friend abandoned me. The man I love can't stand me._ " The Demon snickered, whole body trembling excitedly. "The kid is misery incarnate, and no one noticed! He's such a good little actor, don't you think? He fooled you all into thinking he's happy and just _fine_ when in fact he was breaking from the inside. All I had to do was tell him that I can make it all go away. That I can give him the affection he so craves and little _Stiles_ melted into my arms like _pudding_."

"You disgusting, little…"

"Ah-ah-ah!" The Demon smirked at Lydia and shook a finger at her in time with his words. "Must I remind you that all of you brought him into this sorry state? He wouldn't have fallen for my charms if he was a happy kid."

"He will be free of you soon enough," Deaton said.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." The Demon pressed out through clenched teeth, with a clear threat written over Stiles' face. "You utter one word of the Exorcism and I'll snap the kid's neck before you have the time to scream. I believe he would even be grateful to me. After all, he wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

"Stiles, would never…"

"You want to bet on that?" the Demon interrupted Isaac with a grin, and Stiles head fell forward. His body went slack, hands falling into his lap.

Ever so slowly Stiles raised his head and amber eyes met hazel. "Derek?" he whispered weakly, eyes full of horror and fear meeting Derek's wide, disbelieving gaze.

"Stiles? Is that you?" Derek spoke doubtfully and took a step forward.

"Derek!" Stiles jumped out of the armchair but ran smack into the barrier. "Kill me! Please! He wants to kill you all! He already killed…"

"Stiles, calm down! We'll get him out of…"

"You can't!" Stiles slammed his fists against the barrier, and tears started to trail down pale cheeks. "He'll kill me anyway!"

"I won't let him!" Derek roared, and Stiles huffed as he sunk to his knees with his head bowed.

"Please," Stiles whispered brokenly, and those who knew him felt their hearts clench in pain at the sight of the teen they knew was stronger than any of them. "Please, don't let him kill someone again. Don't let him kill someone I love again."

Derek swallowed and kneeled in front of Stiles to the surprise of his Pack mates. Even _Peter_ was surprised. "Stiles, your dad…"

Stiles' head snapped up and Derek's breath hitched in his throat when he found himself looking into pitch black eyes. "Now, now, now," the Demon admonished with a grin. "I can't have you ruining all my fun."

Derek growled. He was on his feet in a second and the Demon laughed menacingly, standing up and pushing Stiles' hands into the pockets of blue jeans, appearing calm and collected, utterly unconcerned with the situation.

"Release him," Derek pressed out through sharpening teeth, and the Demon threw Stiles' head back, laughing as though Derek said the funniest thing ever heard.

"But I'm having so much fun!"

"You will not harm him," Deaton said and walked over to stand beside Derek and the Demon hummed, head tilting to the left.

"Why don't we make a deal," it said and looked around. "His mind is already pretty broken. Soon enough torturing him won't be half as fun as it is now. How about I possess one of you and he goes free?"

"Deal," Derek bit out.

"No!"

"Derek, you can't…"

"Silence!" Derek snapped at his Pack and walked over to the barrier, looking down into the Demon's black eyes. "You leave his body. You don't harm him. You have me," Derek pressed out through his teeth, and the Demon whistled.

"It seems I was wrong," it murmured, half impressed. "You must really love him if you're willing to sacrifice everything for him."

Derek growled and his eyes turned blood red. "Do we have a deal or not?" he growled through bared teeth. The Demon laughed darkly, shaking Stiles' head.

"Break the Trap and let me out. The kid goes free and you're mine," he conditioned. "I've never possessed an Alpha Werewolf before. This should prove to be fun."

Derek kneeled and raised the edge of the carpet revealing the outer line of the Devil's trap. He scratched it with his claw, stood up, taking a small step back while the Demon smirked and walked out.

"You know what will be the first thing I'll do once I have your body as my vessel?" the Demon whispered almost lovingly as he entered Derek's personal space. He flattened Stiles' body against Derek's, wrapped deceivingly delicate arms around Derek's shoulders, and leveled lush, succulent lips with Derek's ear. "I'm going to take this boy." Derek tensed up as the Demon rubbed against him, whispering almost _tenderly_ into Derek's ear. "I'm going to make you fuck him until he breaks inside and out. I'm going to make you watch as I _fuck._ Him. DEAD!"

"Shut UP!" Derek snapped and pushed the Demon away.

The Demon laughed and threw Stiles' head back. In the next moment black smoke rushed out of Stiles' mouth and the teen collapsed.

"Derek!" Lydia, Isaac and Jackson shouted, while Peter hurried to catch Stiles before he hit the floor.

In a second the Alpha Pack was on Derek, holding him down, and Deaton moved over to kneel above Derek's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" the Demon screamed.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caelie ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo," Deaton spoke in a commanding voice and the Demon roared, almost managing to throw the Alphas off, but they held strong.

"Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..."

"LET GO OF ME!" the Demon roared.

"Go back to the Pit!" Deucalion growled and nodded for Deaton to continue.

"Ergo Draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te! Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare!"

That same black smoke started coming out of Derek's mouth, but this time the Demon was fighting to stay inside.

"Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis! Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt! Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine! Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos! Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos! Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos!"

With an ear splitting scream the Demon was out. It disappeared into the ground and Derek turned to his side, coughing up a storm, massive shoulders heaving with strain.

Lydia collapsed against Jackson who hugged her close. Isaac sunk to the floor breathlessly. Deaton took a seat on the ground as well as the Alphas, while Derek caught his breath.

"Stiles," Derek gasped and pushed himself to his knees. He crawled over to Peter who was holding Stiles to his chest.

"He's not waking up," Peter muttered worriedly.

"Let him rest," Aiden spoke up. "His mind is tired as well as his body. You have no idea what that Demon made him go through."

Derek nodded. His Pack mates were surprised when he actually raised his right hand and caressed Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Let's get back to the house. We could all use some rest," Peter said and everyone nodded, Peter smiling at Derek and allowing his nephew to pick Stiles up.

"You are all welcome to rest at our house," Derek offered to the Alpha Pack. "We have enough room."

"That is very kind of you, Derek," Deucalion accepted with a small smile and Derek nodded at him.

"Let's go," Derek said and started to lead the way out.

 _We'll be fine. It's over. Everything will be alright._ He looked down at Stiles' sleeping face. He was frowning and shivering in Derek's arms, and Derek felt as though a cold hand gripped his heart.

_Nothing will ever harm you again, Stiles. I swear. Nothing will ever harm you again._

**cut**

The moment they've arrived to the new Hale Pack house all of them stopped in their tracks at the sight of an angry, half transformed werewolf standing on the porch with strong arms crossed over his chest, and yellow eyes glaring at them with all the fury of a pissed off father.

"Sheriff! So good to see you on your feet!" Peter cheered and Sheriff John Stilinski growled as a nerve beside his eye twitched.

"Where. Is. My. _Son_."

Derek, who was walking in the middle of the group, took a step forward. When John saw his sleeping son in Derek's arms, the anger vanished in a second to be replaced by worry. He was in front of Derek before anyone could blink with hands hovering over Stiles as though he wanted to touch him, but was afraid of hurting the sleeping teen.

"He's fine," Derek murmured. "He's just resting."

John looked up at Derek with a frown. He then looked around at everyone, saw their tired faces, and turned to Peter. "You have much more to explain."

**cut**

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

**cut**

"Lydia! Get me a knife!" Lydia jumped over to the drawers looking for a knife.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" Isaac cried out and Derek shot him a glare.

"Derek was studying to be a surgeon before he came back to Beacon Hills," Peter explained and the teens gaped.

"You actually went to college?"

Derek shot Jackson an exasperated glare, struggling to keep John down. "I need you two to hold him down." Isaac and Jackson moved over to the table, and Derek winced when he heard John's heart slowing down.

 _Don't die on me_ , he begged, _please. I can't have him break. I can't. Please. Please, don't die_.

Derek tried to ignore John's screams of pain to the best of his abilities while he made an incision over the place where he felt whatever was stuck in John's chest.

"I need something to pull it out with!" he snapped. A second later he was looking at a pair of barbeque clamps, and a sheepish Lydia. "This is the only thing I could find," she said, and Derek gifted her with a small smile.

He looked at Jackson, Isaac and Peter and nodded at them. "Hold him tight." He said and looked at the incision.

 _I'm so sorry for this, Sheriff._ He pushed the clamps inside. John screamed and trashed, but the werewolves managed to hold him down.

Derek almost let go of a sound of triumph when he finally pulled out what looked like a part of the dull knife the Sheriff was tortured with. Almost immediately, the wounds started to close.

Derek sighed and placed his left hand on John's chest. The others shivered when they saw black veins start to spread up Derek's arm.

"He'll be fine," Derek said and everyone let go of a sigh of relief.

"Thank, God," Lydia whispered, struggling to keep tears of relief at bay.

"I need a drink," Peter muttered.

"I'll take John to a spare bedroom," Derek said and picked the man up easily while the others left for the living room.

"You can take him to the second one to the left on the first floor. I need to check out a few things," Peter said and vanished from the room.

"I think I'll take that drink," Jackson mumbled.

"We can't get drunk," Isaac informed his Packmate, and Jackson groaned.

Derek looked at Lydia and found her frowning. She was looking at her hands that were stained with blood from when Derek took the clamps from her shaking hands.

"Lydia?" he called out as warmly as he could, and she looked at him.

"We need to bring him back, Derek," she said and Derek looked at John who was sleeping in his arms.

"We will, Lydia," he swore. "We will."

**cut**

**SOME HALF AN HOUR LATER; AFTER DEREK LEFT TO SEE DEATON**

**cut**

"Do you really think it true; that Derek and Stiles thing?" Jackson asked.

"That would make Stiles Pack Mom," Isaac grinned and Jackson wrinkled his nose.

"You sound excited," he grumbled and Isaac nodded with a lost-puppy look.

"Scott said Stiles makes a _mean_ chocolate pie."

Jackson raised an eyebrow in interest. "Why don't we see if Lydia and Peter need help?" he suggested, and Isaac hopped in his place.

"Yeah. Let's get our Pack Mom back."

" _Pack Mom_?"

The two tensed up when they heard a low growl coming from the doorway. They turned around and saw John Stilinski standing there with hands fisted on his waist and a strict glare on his face.

"Can SOMEONE explain to me WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

The two finally understood where Stiles got his lungs from.

"Sheriff Stilinski…"

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon!" Peter interrupted Isaac, appearing behind John, and the Sheriff turned on his heel to glare at Peter.

"I want some explanations and I want them _now_ ," he growled and Peter raised hands in surrender.

"Boys, why don't you bring our good sheriff a drink while I explain everything?"

The two were gone in a blink of an eye.

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile of fondness and showed John to take a seat. "Come. This might take a while, and since we're men in our best years, standing isn't good for our backs."

John raised an eyebrow at Peter and followed him over to the comfortable armchairs. Peter smiled at John as he took a seat, crossed lean legs, and settled comfortably while John stared at Peter with harsh eyes and teeth pressed together.

"Now," Peter smirked. "I believe I should begin with telling you that werewolves are real."

**cut**

John gulped.

He didn't know whether to be relieved because of the knowledge that his son was possessed and didn't really hate him, freaking out because his son was actually _possessed_ , rage and rave because Stiles hid so many things from him, or go find and kill every single sorry son of a bitch that dared hurt his baby boy.

"I suppose that's a lot to take in," Peter commented and John looked at him.

"I'm a werewolf," John stated in a tight voice, and Peter smiled calmly. "Derek Hale is my Alpha and Stiles - my baby boy - is his _Mate_." John took a deep breath.

He felt as though he was having a panic attack.

"My son is possessed by a Demon and Derek ran to a _Veterinarian_ to ask for help. You think this is all hard to take in?" Peter raised an eyebrow at him. "My whole world just got turned upside down!" John snapped, stood up and started pacing.

"You have a son that _adores_ you, and you are now part of a Pack he will soon officially be part of, if my darling nephew gets his head out of his ass."

John let go of a hysterical laugh. "He's not even 17!" he cried out, "He should be worrying about relationships and school, not about –about _werewolves,_ and _hunters,_ and _Kanima_ – and _demons_ …"

"And yet he does," Peter interrupted him, and John stopped pacing to look at him. "Stiles is a wonderful young man. Yes, he is young, but does it really matter?" John frowned. "Werewolves mate for life, my good man. He wouldn't be Derek's Mate if they couldn't make each other happy. And I do believe that is what matters most in the end."

John swallowed. "Will Derek – will he be able to save Stiles?" he asked weakly and Peter smiled.

"Stiles has saved Derek many times until now," he said. "I know Derek will find a way to save him."

In that moment Lydia entered the room followed by Isaac and Jackson, and the two looked at John with wary countenances.

"It's safe to come in, pups," Peter teased and the two teen wolves glared at him.

"I've researched everything thoroughly," Lydia spoke up. "Now we just have to wait for Derek to confirm everything and we can plan a way to save Stiles." She took a seat in the couch, and Jackson and Isaac took seats on either side of her.

John looked at them and sighed.

"I suppose you two are werewolves then, right?" he said and the two teen wolves nodded. "I hope you'll prove to be better friends to Stiles than Scott," John muttered and tiredly took a seat.

Peter frowned when he saw John rub his forehead. "You should go and rest some more," he commented and John snorted bitterly.

"I won't _rest_ until I know my son is safe."

"You won't be able to come with us anyway. If it comes to us fighting you would only get in the way. You were just turned, and the transformation isn't complete yet. Stiles would be devastated if you got killed." John's eyes darkened when Peter played on the 'Stiles card'.

"Well at least he won't be able to forbid me from eating meat anymore," John muttered and Peter laughed quietly.

In that moment Peter's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and put it on speaker.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

 _*The Devil's Trap and the Exorcism are a real deal.*_ Derek's voice came over the line _. *I'm with Deaton and the Alpha Pack. Seems they came here to check up on everything. Boyd and Erica went rabid. There was no saving them.*_

Isaac whined at that and bowed his head. Lydia placed her left hand on his right shoulder, and Jackson draped his left arm over Lydia's shoulders to place his hand on Isaac's back.

"What's the plan?" Peter asked and looked at John showing him to be quiet.

_*Stiles doesn't know that we've moved to a new house. The Demon will try to kill everyone Stiles holds dear. We think he'll come to our old house. I need you to go there and set up a Devil's Trap. Deaton knows the exorcism, and we're working on a plan to make the Demon leave Stiles without hurting him in the process.*_

Peter nodded and looked at Lydia, Jackson and Isaac. "We'll move out right away. Meet you there. Don't be late." He ended the call and stood up. "Stay…"

"Here; I know." John crossed his arms over his chest. "You better bring him back to me safe and sound," he growled threateningly, and Peter nodded.

"Derek wouldn't have it any other way," he said. "Let's go. We're short on time as it is."

**cut**

Derek raised his head when the door opened of his room opened. He knew who it was without looking.

John walked over to Derek and stood beside him, looking at the sleeping face of his son. "Deucalion and Peter explained everything to me," he said and Derek nodded. "What they didn't explain is why you turned me."

"I couldn't let you die," Derek answered immediately. "You were on the brink of death. It was either not biting you and having you die for sure, or biting you to give you a chance to survive."

John nodded. "I'm sure that once I get used to all the extra scents and sounds I'll be thanking you."

Derek snorted and a small smile tugged on his lips.

John looked at him and huffed, lips tilting into an almost bitter smile. "I hate to admit this, Hale," he muttered and Derek spared John a sideways glance, "but you are a good man. And even though I'm not thrilled that my underage son is sure to start dating an older man, I must admit that given any other choice I would much rather have _you_ date him than anyone else."

"Even though I'm an ex-murder suspect?"

John snorted and chuckled. "You were exonerated. And now I know for sure you didn't do it."

Derek nodded and concentrated on Stiles again. John smiled when he saw the worried look on Derek's face; a worried look that covered the affection Derek has grown deep in his heart.

John placed his right hand on Derek's right shoulder and squeezed. "You should get some rest as well, Derek."

"I will," he muttered and John sighed.

"Now I damn well know why he's your Mate. You are both as stubborn as mules," John grumbled and clapped Derek's back. "Holler when he wakes up," he said and left the room, and Derek looked at Stiles again.

Derek stood up from the chair only to kneel beside the bed. He took Stiles' left hand between his bigger ones and started rubbing circles in the soft, warm skin with his thumbs. "I'll keep you safe," he muttered. "Nothing will ever harm you again. I swear on my life, Stiles. Just be alright. Just come back to us. Just – Just come back to _me_."

**cut**

Derek woke up and realized that he had fallen asleep kneeling on the floor with his head resting beside Stiles' right hand on the bed, and his arms crossed under his head. He looked up only to have his breath hitch in his throat.

Two amber orbs - two tormented wells of sorrow and pain were looking at him as though Derek would jump up and kill him any minute.

"Stiles…"

"I'm sorry, Derek," Stiles whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Impulsively Derek climbed on the bed and gathered the younger man into his arms. Stiles let go of a pained gasp and buried his face in Derek's strong chest as he cried.

"Hush," Derek whispered, brushing a hand through Stiles already ruffled hair, and rubbing the teen's back comforting at the same time. He rocked them gently back and forth, holding onto Stiles just as tightly as Stiles was holding onto Derek. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault."

"I couldn't fight it! I couldn't! Everything he showed to me! Everything he said to me…"

"It was all a lie," Derek spoke firmly, but still warmly. "It was our fault. We were all so absorbed in our own stupidity. It was our fault. You are innocent, Stiles; completely innocent."

"But I should have fought him! I was useless! I let him in! I…"

"You were alone." Derek gently pushed Stiles back. He cupped the teen's tear stained cheeks and made him look in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. It was Scott's fault because he abandoned you. It was Lydia's, Jackson's, and Isaac's fault for not talking to you. It was my fault for not checking up on you, and taking care of you as I should take care of every member of my Pack."

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened. "But I'm not-…"

"You were always, _always_ part of my Pack. I was just too stupid to admit it," Derek said and wiped Stiles' tears away with his thumbs. "It was my fault for not admitting that I – that I need you."

Stiles swallowed difficultly. "You need me?"

Derek's lips tilted up a bit, making Stiles' eyes opened even wider if possible. "You are my Anchor, Stiles. You have been for a while now."

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. "Wow," he muttered and Derek raised an eyebrow. "I – I believe I'm still dreaming."

"What?" Derek asked in confusion.

"First – First you say more than two words, you actually don't threaten me, you smile, and you actually admit that you _need_ me. I _know_ I must be – OMPH!"

Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss and Stiles' mind went blank.

When Derek pulled back, it took everything he had just to stop himself from laughing when he found Stiles gaping like a fish. "This really _is_ a dream," he said and Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You're actually quiet for the first time in your life."

"You ASSHOLE!" and for the first time in a long, long while Derek Hale actually laughed.

**cut**

**I remember when I wrote this!**

**It was actually my very first Teen Wolf fic, and I wrote it after literally falling in love with Demon!Stiles. Looking at it now, I can really tell just how much my writing has gotten better in the past year.**

**I have to admit that going through all of my stories before uploading them is really doing me good.**

**As I've told Magnetic Haerts, lately my fingers have been itching to write something new! If things go on like this, I might just halt uploading everything and try to write something! :D**

**Anyway, thank you all for giving me a shot and sticking around this long! I'll try to hurry it up a bit with reposting everything!**

**All my love,** **  
**Ms. Yuki** **

 


	2. Aftermath

**cut**

Stiles looked up when the door of the room opened and Derek walked in. He smiled weakly and Derek frowned at him in confusion.

"What is it?" Derek asked, "You said you would come down." He took a seat beside Stiles on the bed, and frowned in worry when the younger man bowed his head.

"I want to, I really do, but…"

"But what?" Derek asked when Stiles hesitated.

"Is my dad – is my dad really alright?" Stiles asked in a small voice. Derek never heard that voice come from Stiles. Not from him.

Stiles never sounded frightened.

He never sounded scared and defeated.

He always looked danger in the eye and faced it with more than just false bravado.

He was a special man, and Derek didn't know how to approach him.

He didn't know how to come to Stiles and ask him to be part of his Pack. He could easily approach Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Neither one of them had Stiles' spark.

Neither one of them had Stiles' defiant nature.

Neither one of them had his bravery, his quick wit, his big - sometimes  _too_  big heart.

Stiles didn't need someone to lead him, to protect him.

Not until now.

"Derek?" Stiles asked in a wavering voice, and Derek looked into those amazing orbs of autumn gold.

"Your dad's fine. I bit him, and he survived the Bite. Peter explained everything to him. He's fine."

Stiles swallowed and nodded his head, taking a deep breath before he slowly stood up. "The Alpha Pack?"

"They are in the living room, and so is Deaton."

Stiles nodded and took a step towards the door only to stop when Derek grabbed his right hand with his and stopped him.

"Stiles?"

"What?"

Derek took a deep breath and stopped right in front of Stiles before he bowed down and kissed him gently.

Stiles sighed against Derek’s lips and moved closer to him.

"Everything will be alright. I promise," Derek swore and Stiles gulped.

"I know," he whispered and they made their way out of the room.

They walked down the stairs and Derek started to walk towards the living room only to stop when Stiles grabbed his right sleeve in his left hand, and stopped him. Derek turned to look at Stiles and frowned when he saw how pale the teen was. The younger man was shivering and he looked like he was on the brink of a panic attack.

Derek took Stiles' hand in his left to make him let go of his sleeve, before he entwined their fingers and smiled at Stiles reassuringly. "It'll be alright," he said and led Stiles into the living room. Almost immediately everyone stood up and looked at them.

"Stiles..." John moved forward only to stop when Stiles took a step behind Derek. A small whimper escaped the teen, but it was loud enough for everyone to catch it. "Stiles?" John called for his son softly when Derek nodded at him.

John could hear his son's heart beating quickly. He could smell his son's fear, and the thought that Stiles felt that because he was afraid of  _him_ , his own  _father_ , broke John's heart.

"Stiles, please look at me," John begged, and Stiles only pushed himself closer to Derek, burying his face between Derek's shoulder blades.

Isaac, Lydia and Jackson exchanged confused glances.

They have never seen Stiles acting like that.

Deaton looked at the Alpha Pack, and found them looking at Stiles with understanding in their eyes.

Peter felt sorry for Stiles. He didn't even want to know what the Demon put the young man through.

This was the child that stood against Peter when he was at his worst. This was the child that looked Peter in the eyes, called him names and refused the Bite because Stiles didn't want to be like  _Peter_. And now, that same child that had so much  _life_  in him hid behind Derek as though the world was after him.

"Stiles, please… Please, look at me," John implored softly. His voice was wavering and his heart was breaking more with each second.

"I can't…" Stiles gasped and let go of Derek. "I can't do this – I – I can't!"

"Stiles!" John cried out when Stiles turned on his heel and ran out of the house and into the woods.

John stood rooted to his spot, shock written clearly on his face, until it melted into heartbreak. "He ran from me."

"No." John looked at Derek, and his Alpha bowed his head with an air of sadness around him. "He ran from what the Demon put him through." He moved to the side, leaving the doorway open. "Go after him. He needs you."

"What if I hurt him?" John asked weakly.

Derek snorted and smirked. "Despite everything, your son is stronger than he looks. I'll tell you everything he’s lived through later. Go. He needs you."

John gulped, but nodded and straightened never the less. "We'll come back," he said and ran after Stiles.

"You could have gone after him just as easily, you know?" Lydia commented and Derek looked at her, shaking his head.

"Stiles has been forced to watch the Demon torture his father, and he could do nothing to stop it. He thinks his father hates him. He fears to see John’s reaction. It's best John deals with it right away," Derek explained and Lydia snorted.

"He's always been an emotional wreck," she muttered and Derek snorted.

"Which one of us isn't?" he asked and no one in the room could oppose him.

**cut**

Stiles ran until his legs betrayed him. He hid behind the closest tree, bent his knees, hugged his legs to his chest, and buried his face in his crossed forearms. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His heart was beating loudly in his ears.

He was losing it.

He couldn't fight the panic that ensnared his mind.

He thought he heard someone call for him.

He thought he felt someone touch him.

He thought he…

"Stiles, please; please, son. Calm down."

Stiles’ breath hitched in his throat and he started choking.

"Stiles!"

He felt someone move him. A heartbeat that was not his broke the rhythm of his quickly beating heart. Familiar, loving arms wrapped themselves around him. A familiar scent tickled his nose.

"Breathe with me, Genim."

His father's voice broke through the haze and Stiles realized he was crying.

"Dad…"

"Hush, son. Calm down. Your heart's gonna give up on you, kiddo.  _Breathe_."

Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated on the steady breathing of his father. He felt his heartbeat against his back.

His father held him to his chest lovingly.

He wasn't screaming at him.

He was running from him.

He didn't – He didn't hate him.

"I couldn't never hate you, son," John spoke against Stiles' ear and kissed his temple, and Stiles realized he had spoken his thoughts out loud. "I know it wasn't you. Derek and Peter explained everything to me. The Alpha Pack told me everything I need to know, but what I need  _right now_ is for you to calm down and believe me when I tell you that I love you, that I could never hate you, and that I never - not _once_ \- thought that what happened to me was your doing. A son doesn't feed his father rabbit food to keep him alive for as long as possible just to make a pin cushion out of him."

Stiles let go of a hysterical laugh, and John chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, dad," Stiles choked out. "I never wanted this. I never wanted you to find out like this. I never wanted…"

"No one ever wants for bad things to happen," John said. He relaxed a bit when he felt Stiles slowly ease back into John’s loving hold.

John leaned back against the tree and pulled Stiles along. His son shifted around a bit until he lied on his side with his head on John's chest, right over his heart, and John smiled. Last time he held Stiles like this was after Claudia died. He missed it. He missed his little boy.

"I'm sorry, dad," Stiles whispered.

"No, Stiles.  _I'm_  sorry."

Stiles tensed up at that.

"I'm sorry for seeing the signs of danger. I'm sorry for ignoring the fact that I  _knew._  I  _knew_  you were a part of something dangerous, but I didn't do anything about it. I'm sorry for not forcing you to tell me about – about  _werewolves_  and – and  _Kanima_  – and all those scary things you had to face on your own."

"I didn't," Stiles whispered brokenly. He nuzzled closer to his dad and wrapped his right arm around John’s waist, soaking in his dad's warmth. "I didn't face all of it alone. Derek was there. He may not have been there for  _me,_ exactly," John chuckled, knowing what Stiles meant, "but he was always there to save me, or at least _try_ to save me."

"He's a good kid," John said and Stiles looked up at him in shock. "That's better," John whispered and caressed Stiles' cheek with the back of his left hand. "I was wondering when you'd finally look at me."

Stiles gulped as tears came to his eyes again. "I'm really sorry, dad! I'm sorry for constantly making you worry about me! I'm sorry for being a bad son! I'll try- I'll really try! I'll…"

"Stiles..."

"I'll – I'll stop hanging out with Derek and everyone –and I'll –I'll go to school all the time and…”

"Stiles, please…"

"I promise! Just don't hate me, dad! Please, just don't…"

"Stiles!" John snapped and hugged his son tightly. "Stiles, I'll  _never_  hate you. Damn it, kid, you'll make your heart stop. Please, calm down! I swear, everything's alright..."

"But you're a werewolf now," Stiles spoke weakly and John snorted.

"So what? I'm alive. I have a chance to be with my son for one heck of a longer time now. And I can go back to eating meat!" that shocked a laugh out of Stiles and John grinned. "That's what I want to see," he said and Stiles finally started to calm down. "Yes. I'm a werewolf now. And no, I don't want you to stop hanging out with Derek, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia. I have a feeling that with despite all of their problems they'll prove to be better friends than Scott once you get to know each other."

Stiles' eyes filled with sadness and John sighed.

"You're my son, Stiles, and I only want what's best for you, even if it means you dating an older man, who's an  _Alpha Werewolf_." John shivered at that and Stiles laughed quietly. "If it means that you'll be happy and safe then that's all I can ask for."

Stiles nodded and hugged his dad. "Thank you, dad. And I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry for everything."

John sighed and hugged his son as tightly as he could without hurting him. "It's alright, son. Everything's alright."

**cut**

Everyone stood up when they heard the front door open, and Derek walked into the hallway to see John carrying a sleeping Stiles in his arms.

"He exhausted himself," John explained and Derek nodded. He walked over and raised his arms.

Both knew that they had quite an audience, but neither one cared.

John looked Derek in the eyes and frowned. "You listen to me very carefully," he warned. "I know you're my Alpha now, and that I respond to you, but you hurt him - you break his heart - and they'll find your body in so many pieces they won't be able to identify you, do I make myself clear?"

Derek nodded. "I'll sooner hurt myself than hurt him. I swear on my life."

John nodded and allowed Derek to take Stiles from him. "Take him to your room. Let him rest," John said and looked at their audience. "Now, can  _anyone_  tell me if there's something to  _eat_  in this house or do I have to go and hunt down a rabbit."

Peter chuckled and walked over to him. "I'm feeling quite pekish myself," he drawled and led John into the kitchen.

"You children should go and rest as well. We will talk tomorrow," Deucalion said and the teens looked at the Alpha Pack.

"You aren't here to hurt us, are you?" Isaac asked and Kali smiled at him.

"I know we haven't left a good first impression," she said. "We aren't here to harm you. We came because we heard of the troubles that hit this small town. We heard there's a new Alpha here, and that he is quite young. If Derek agrees to it, we will remain here to teach him and you how to be a proper Pack, although by what I see, you are doing a pretty good job."

"If we were doing a good job, Stiles wouldn't have been possessed," Lydia murmured, wrapping her arms around her waist and swallowing audibly. "He wouldn't have been forced to live through that."

"Everyone makes mistakes." The teens looked at Deucalion. "You are all young. It is good that you have Peter and John among you now. You have a lot to learn still, but everything will be alright for as long as you remember that you are a family now."

"Deucalion is right," Deaton said and looked at Isaac. "I must go now. I expect you at the clinic tomorrow afternoon, Isaac. You're welcome to come as well, Jackson. Now that Scott's away, Isaac will need help around the clinic and you might learn something interesting as well."

Jackson smiled and nodded. "I'll come."

Lydia smiled at her boyfriend approvingly while Deaton nodded before he bowed at the Alpha Pack. "See you then,” the Veterinarian greeted and left.

"Let's all retire for tonight," Deucalion suggested.

"I think I'll go for a run first," Aiden said and Ethan nodded.

"I'll join you." The two left after they waved at the others.

"Deucalion, how long do you think we will stay?" Ennis asked.

"You must return to your Pack?" Deucalion questioned and Ennis nodded.

"My Mate Calica could give birth at any time. I must be with her at that moment."

Deucalion laughed warmly and clapped Ennis’ back.

"You can go immediately if you so wish."

Ennis hummed and looked up for a second.

"What is he…"

"Derek can hear us," Jackson whispered to Lydia. "He just told Ennis that he and his Pack are welcome here at any time and asked Ennis if he should come down to greet him."

"There is no need to come down, Alpha Hale," Ennis said. "Take good care of your Mate and Pack." Ennis looked at Deucalion and Kali. "Fare well. We’ll meet again soon."

"I must say that's quite useful," Lydia muttered once Ennis was gone, and the werewolves laughed.

"Not when you live in a house full of teenagers, or newlyweds." They looked at Peter who stood in the doorway with John who was biting into a huge sandwich.

"Isn't that a bit unhealthy?" Lydia asked when she saw all the meat in the sandwich.

"Cut me some slack. I hadn't eaten anything unhealthy in  _years_ ," John muttered and winced. Lydia looked at Jackson and Isaac when they snickered, while the adults looked fondly at John.

"Stiles is awake. Derek's told Stiles what his dad's eating, and Stiles said that just because John’s a werewolf now doesn't mean he can pig out," Isaac whispered to Lydia while John winced.

"He'll never let me enjoy myself," he mourned and Deucalion laughed.

"Your son loves you dearly, John. It is commendable that he worries about you so much."

John smiled around a bite. "I know. I just wish he doesn’t worry  _that_  much." He finished his sandwich. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day since I hadn't been to the station for two days." He winced. "God, sometimes I hate my job," he muttered while every laughed. "Good night everyone," with that he left up the stairs.

"Good night." Peter followed after John and everyone nodded at him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jackson asked Lydia and she shrugged.

"No. I can stay one more night."

"Rest well, children, Deucalion said and Kali smiled at them as they walked up the stairs.

"Good night, the three said.

"Hey, guys?" Isaac called out, and the two looked at him. "Do you think now that Derek and Stiles are officially together, and he'll become Derek's Mate sooner or later, he'll make that chocolate pie for us that Scott mentioned?"

Jackson rolled his eyes while Lydia giggled. In the next moment Isaac grinned and Jackson shook his head with an expression of weakly concealed fondness.

"Will he?" Lydia asked.

"Tomorrow for dinner," Jackson said and Lydia hned.

"Seems I'm staying tomorrow night as well."

**cut**

Stiles sighed and looked at Derek. They were lying on Derek's bed facing each other. Stiles smiled when Derek entwined their hands between them and moved a bit closer so that he could rest his forehead against Stiles'.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through, Derek finally said and Stiles frowned.

"Derek, you didn't…"

"I did. There's no sense denying it, Derek interrupted him and looked deep in Stiles’ honey eyes. "All your doubts, all your insecurities… I may not be the only one at fault, but I  _am_  to blame."

"Derek, everything that Demon said…"

"He spoke of your fears, Stiles." Derek cut him off again and Stiles looked at their joined hands. "He spoke of your doubts, your thoughts. He was right about one thing. Our actions, our mistakes -  _my_  mistakes led you to doubting yourself. My actions brought you to thinking I didn't want you in my Pack. My own doubts stopped me from offering you something I  _knew_  you wanted, no matter how much you’ve denied it; no matter how much you stuck to Scott's side." Stiles swallowed and tried to let go of Derek's hand. "Don't…" Derek pleaded. "I know I don't deserve this but…"

"Why wouldn't you, Derek? If anyone's the  _undeserving_  one, it's me." Stiles spoke up finally and Derek shook his head.

"Stiles, the reason I didn't offer you the Bite was because I never thought you needed to get better in any way." Stiles' eyes widened and he looked in Derek's hazel orbs, his own filled with shock. "Jackson asked for the Bite because he wanted to prove he was better than anyone, that he didn't  _need_  anyone. Erica, Isaac, Boyd… They all wanted attention. They wanted to be stronger, healthier, better. You? You are strong without being a werewolf, Stiles. You don't need to be a werewolf to be better than most humans I've met."

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and tears gathered in his eyes. "I thought…”

"It's not that I didn't want you to be in my Pack," Derek whispered, for the first time in his life not feeling like he should keep his mouth shut. Words came to him easier than ever before, and for the first time in a long, long while Derek didn’t feel like there was a weight on his tongue keeping him quiet. "I thought you were too good for it. I thought you were better off not dealing with me."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" Stiles murmured, not looking away from Derek. "I thought you didn't want me because I was human, because I was weak. I thought you never offered the Bite because you didn't want anything to do with stupid, hyperactive, hyperaware, too-curious-for-his-own-good…"

"Stop right there," Derek cut him off and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. "You have ADHD. It's normal that you're hyperactive and hyperaware. I don't even  _want_  to know what goes through your head most of the time, because I think I'd faint from information overload."

Stiles snickered a bit. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Stiles..."

"Shutting up." Stiles bit into his bottom lip, and Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, not failing to see the corners of Stiles’ lush, perfect lips tilting up as the teen struggled to suppress laughter.

"Your problem isn't 'not being good enough'," Derek whispered, keeping his gaze locked onto Stiles’. "You've always been  _too_  good - too good for me, too good for this Pack I've made and managed to destroy."

"You didn't destroy anything, Derek. Erica and Boyd, they – they chose their own destiny. They could have returned when Chris set the three of us free, but they didn't. You told them - I  _know_  you’ve told them what happens to Omegas. If my problem is being too good,  _your_  problem is that you always,  _always_  try too hard to do everything on your own. You're not invincible, Derek. You’re a werewolf, yes, but you’re also _only human_ ," Stiles smirked, "and I think someone told me once that werewolves work best in Packs."

Derek’s lips tilted up into a small smile and he raised his left hand to caress Stiles' cheek lovingly. "A Pack must have a good leader," he spoke in a tight voice and Stiles sighed, raising his hand to covered Derek’s, and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"You  _are_  a good leader,” Stiles insisted quietly, his gaze imploring Derek to believe him. “You’ve managed to save me from a Demon. You’ve organized your Pack quickly, and you all performed your plan without fail."

Derek smiled because of Stiles’ words. "It happened that way because it was you in question, Stiles."

Stiles' eyes shone with specks of doubt, and Derek leaned closer. He stole a light kiss from Stiles before pulled the teen closer, Derek’s heartbeat stuttering when Stiles tucked his head under Derek’s chin.

"I'm going to say this as many times as you need to hear it," Derek whispered in Stiles' hair. He felt Stiles' arms wrap themselves around him and Derek placed his left hand on Stiles' hip. "We need you.  _I_  need you. And I'll never,  _never_  let you go."

Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck and flattened their bodies together. "Again," he mumbled and Derek smiled.

"I need you, Stiles," Derek answered in a whisper.

"Again," Stiles spoke and his voice sounded a bit stronger.

Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck and hugged him tightly. “I need you."

Stiles raised his head and nudged Derek’s shoulder with his nose. Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes and shivered when Stiles cupped his face, fingers caressing the scrappy beard covering Derek’s cheeks.

"Again," Stiles whispered and Derek shivered when Stiles' eyes darkened with passion.

"I love you."

Stiles kissed him hard and Derek bit back a moan. He rolled onto Stiles and the younger teen's breath hitched in his throat.

"I love you," Derek whispered and kissed down Stiles' neck. "I'll always need you..."

"Derek..."

"I'll always want you."

"Oh my god..."

"I'll always love you."

"Derek!"

"Always."

**cut**

When John walked into the kitchen the next morning he stopped in the doorway and gaped.

Stiles was already there with Ethan and Aiden, and the twins were laughing their hearts out while Stiles flipped pancakes left, right and center with a smile tilting those beautiful lips.

"You, John, have a son that deserves a fricking  _medal_!!" Ethan hollered, holding onto his stomach.

Stiles looked at his dad and winked before he went back to cooking.

"Yeah? Not that I don't agree, but may I know why?" John asked and took a seat at the table.

"He actually managed to make an  _Alpha_ …" Ethan started.

"Who he's not mated to…" Aided jumped in.

"Who's one pretty scary son of a gun when he wants to be…"

"Go and buy  _blueberries_  and  _chocolate chips_ …"

"At  _6 in the morning_ …"

"Because he wanted to make pancakes for breakfast!" the two finished together and John thanked god for that, because his neck started to hurt.

Stiles snickered and placed a plate in front of his dad. "Good morning, dad. Dig in," he said and went back to making pancakes.

"Morning,” John answered distractedly, still trying to wrap his mind around what the twins had said. “How did you manage  _that_?" he asked and moaned after putting a piece of the delicious treat into his mouth. "Delicious."

Stiles blushed, but before he managed to answer Isaac walked into the room with Jackson and Lydia in tow. "How did he manage to do what?" Isaac asked.

"Allow me," John spoke up before Ethan and Aiden could. "Stiles has somehow managed to make our dear Alpha go to the store at 6 in the morning to buy blueberries and chocolate chips."

"Go, Stiles!" Isaac cheered and grinned when he received an extra large pile of chocolate chip pancakes. Stiles winked at Isaac and passed him some chocolate sauce as well.

"God. How can you  _eat_  that?" Lydia groused and smiled at Stiles thankfully when he offered her a plate with few pancakes without syrup, and fresh blueberries on the side. "Thank you, Stiles."

Jackson nodded at Stiles in thanks when the human handed Jackson a plate of blueberry pancakes covered in maple syrup before the first Beta joined the others at the table without a word.

"Whatever you did, can you do it again tomorrow?" Isaac asked and Stiles blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Can he do  _what_  tomorrow?" Peter asked and jumped in his place when Stiles thrust a plate of pancakes in front of him while Peter rounded the table to take a seat.

"I thought you werewolves had super-hearing," Stiles grumbled.

"We tend to ignore all sounds if we don't feel endangered. It becomes distracting," Peter said. " _Especially_  if you're  _trying_  to sleep – AUCH!" he cried out when Stiles slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"For being a pervert!" Stiles snapped and everyone laughed at Peter.

"I didn't  _say_  anything!"

"You implied  _plenty_!"

"It's not my fault Derek's room is right next door to mine!"

"Then move to a different room! As a matter of fact,  _move_   _out_   _altogether_!"

"You don't mean that!"

"I sure  _do_!"

"But I'm good now!"

"You're still the biggest pervert I know!"

Derek chuckled from his place in the doorway and everyone looked at him. Kali and Deucalion were behind Derek and the three were observing the bunch around the table with expressions of fond amusement.

"Morning," Derek said and walked into the kitchen. He rounded the table and kissed Stiles lightly before he took a plate and leaned against a kitchen cabinet because there was no place at the table anymore.

Deucalion and Kali followed after Derek and leaned against cabinets as well when Stiles offered them breakfast.

"This is great," Derek said and Stiles beamed at him.

"Told you it would pay off."

Derek snorted and smiled at Stiles with his mouth full.

"That's it. He smiled. Pay up," Ethan said and showed his right hand to his twin.

"His mouth's full! You can't know if he smiled or not!" Aiden cried out.

"He smiled," Ethan grinned. "Pay up."

Everyone raised eyebrows at the two while Kali and Deucalion rolled their eyes.

"Did you two make a bet?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah!" Aiden grinned. "I said that Derek  _can't_  actually smile. He can smirk, scowl, frown,  _pout_ , grin, glare and sneer, but he can't smile."

"And I said that dear Alpha Hale would smile for real if he only got laid once in a while," Ethan added, making Stiles, Derek and John choke on their bites.

"WHAT?!" John snapped.

"Dad, don't!"

"Ethan! Aiden! That was  _way_ out of line," Kali chastised and the twins shrugged.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Ethan said and Stiles glared at him.

"I was wrong. You're a  _worse_  pervert than Peter," Stiles muttered.

"Why thank you," Peter grinned.

"That doesn't mean you aren't moving to another room," Stiles was quick to answer.

"But I just managed to decorate this one!" Peter whined.

"You're moving," Derek stated firmly and Peter looked at his nephew with puppy dog eyes.

"Wait. Does that mean Stiles is moving in for real?" Isaac asked and everyone looked at him.

"Dad's Pack now," Stiles said and looked at Derek. "And Derek and I  _are_  together. If he doesn't m…"

"I don't," Derek interrupted Stiles and quickly finished his breakfast. "Mind, that is," he added after he swallowed.

"Why?" John asked Isaac and the teen blushed.

"Because – because when Stiles is around it feels like we're a real family," Isaac explained sheepishly.

Jackson looked at Lydia and she smiled at her boyfriend when he squeezed her hand on the table. John and Peter exchanged a small, knowing glance, and Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes.

Derek smiled at Stiles and shrugged. "I told you so," he said, and Stiles turned around with his head bowed to finish making pancakes.

"Does anyone want more?" he asked, and if anyone noticed the tightness of his voice and the tears in his eyes (and they did) they didn't comment on it.

Kali and Deucalion exchanged a small, pleased smile.

The Hale Pack still had a lot to learn, but what they found here differed greatly from what they thought they'd find.

The Hale Pack was still very young and very inexperienced, and even though they still had a long way to go before they could call themselves a real Pack, they’ve come a long way from being just a bunch of mismatched misfits they thought they’d find, and the Alphas knew that the Hale Pack would eventually make it.

"Wait a second. Derek, does this mean you've had  _sex_  with  _my son_?"

"DAD!"

A long way indeed.

**cut**

**THE END**

**cut**

**I hope you liked it!!!**

**Please leave a review!!!**


End file.
